rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Niari 2.0
=Character Details= *Name: Niari **Player: Epic Lurker *Classes: Jesi 7 **Total Level: 7 *Species: Twi'lek **Age: 20s **Gender: Female **Weight: 123 **Destiny: Unknown Character Description and Personality It is undoubtedly true that amongst the Twi’lek’s of Ryloth, Niari would probably be considered a great beauty. As it is, the lethan is still devastatingly so to those not from her homeworld. Unfortunately the long scars that run alongside her lekku mar her otherwise flawless features among her species. If she cares about the scars, Niari doesn’t seem to outwardly show it. Indeed, her face is devoid of most emotion – and her voice is quiet and reserved. While most would chalk her aloofness up to her race’s nature, those who have had experience with other Twi’lek undoubtedly would sense something deeper that has caused her to wall herself up from the rest of the galaxy. Despite her stony demeanor, Niari moves with sinuous fluidity – she possesses both the grace of a dancer and the precision of a warrior. Unlike most Twi’lek women, Niari’s clothing doesn’t bare much of her crimson red skin – a rare coloration amongst her people. Her eyes, a rich moss green, display a hint of sadness behind them – and a sense of wonder – as if she was experiencing the vast expanse of the galaxy for the first time. Niari is currently outfitted in a leather Twi'lek headdress - nothing fancy, just a simple leather weave to tighten down over her lekku. A leather halter top and a pair of darker brown trousers have been paired with a set of shin-high boots, lined with faux fur of some sort and with a deep, heavy tread. On her hips she carries a rusty and dingy lightsaber that has been badly banged up and a somewhat worn black pistol - a Merr Sonn Model 434. Languages Known Basic, Binary, High Galactic, Ryl Assets None =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons Jaden's Lightsaber: A heavy metal saber, it has seen a lot of wear - it is rusty and dingy, dented and banged up in places. The tip of the weapon isn't your normal emitter - it has three wide flanges equidistant around it's circumference, each of which has what looks like a small emitter in it. The middle is a blue cone, textured with rims. When activated, the blue cone lights up, shining with a dirty interior light; the three smaller emitters also light up, a dirty orange beam extending from the hilt. Merr-Sonn Model 434: Often known as a "DeathHammer" amongst those of less scrupulous nature, Niari found this blaster pistol in the Praxeum's armory - obviously pre-owned judging by the burn marks and dents in it. After cleaning up the blood that was left on the grip of the weapon, Niari procured it for her own use. Armor Shadowsuit: A black body stocking that covers every part of the body but the eyes, Niari usually has this stown away somewhere nearby just in case she needs it. It doesn't offer any protection but grants a +10 to Stealth checks. Katarn Robes: +5 to Fortitude Defense vs. Harsh Elements Misc. Personal Equipment credit chip, dufflebag, flight suit, hip holsters (x2), Katarn headset, Katarn robes, lightsaber, Merr-Sonn Model 434 pistol, change of clothes (x3), power pack (x2), power recharger, shadowsuit, Jeel Special, frag grenades (x3), energy ball Vehicles INCOM T-65B X-WING STARFIGHTER Gargantuan Starfighter Defense: Ref 18 (flat-footed 12), Fort 26; +7 Armor HP 212(120+92); DR 10; SR 35; Threshold 46 Speed: 16 squares (max velocity 1,050 km/h), 4 squares (starship scale) Ranged: laser cannons +9 (6d10x2) Ranged: proton torpedoes +9 (9d10x2, 4 square splash) Fighting Space: 4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); Cover total (crew), +5 (astromech droid) Atk Options: autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpedoes) Abilities: Str 42 (+16), Dex 22 (+6), Int 16 (+3) Skills: Initiative +12, Mechanics +13, Perception +3, Pilot +12, Use Computer +13 Cargo 110 kg; Consumables 1 wk Payload 6/6 proton torpedoes =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +12 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +3 *Deception (CHA): +6 *Endurance (CON): +5 *Initiative (DEX): +12 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +5 *Mechanics (INT): +5 *Perception (WIS): +4 *Persuasion (CHA): +11 *Pilot (DEX): +17 *Stealth (DEX): +7 *Survival (WIS): +4 *Treat Injury (WIS): +4 *Use Computer (INT): +4 *Use the Force (CHA): +11 =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Talents Force Powers Starship Maneouvers Racial Traits List your racial traits, if any. Category:Knights of the New Republic